The present invention pertains to a holder and signaling device for releasably displaying a card or the like and which is particularly useful for players of bingo and similar games.
Many devices are known in the prior art for holding the cards of a player playing a card game. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,996,234 and 2,520,490. The former includes individual spring clips into which a card can be inserted and releasably held. The latter shows a groove-like card holder supported on a base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,510 shows an extensible hand-held indicator for a bingo player. It includes a telescoping handle, the lower end of which is held by the player and the upper end carrying a sign indicating a win.
However, in playing bingo and similar games, where large numbers of players are involved, such as in a casino or the like, it is often necessary or desirable for a player to exchange a card, purchase a new card or cards, or both. Typically, the player holds the card and/or the currency in the air by extending his or her arm vertically. Oftentimes, the attendant cannot reach the player to pick up the card or currency for a substantial period of time, during which the player's arm may become quite tired. This is particularly difficult for players who may have physical handicaps or somewhat impaired arm strength. In addition, the time spent by a player holding a card or currency in the air detracts from the ability of the player to continue other activities.